


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Tamara Fox

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [52]
Category: Batman (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Foot Jobs, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter and Tam decide to spice up life at the office. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on November 13th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tam Fox
Series: A Sticky Situation [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Tamara Fox

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on November 13th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Tamara Fox(Tamara Fox)**  
  
  
Peter Parker sat in the main corner office of Horizon, on the phone just clearing a meeting with a very important client. One of his lovely partners, Tamara Fox, sat on the chair in front of him. She had been finishing filing away some reports, although it was a pretext to what the woman was really doing.  
  
Peter, Tamara, and their third partner, Helena Wayne, had been striving out to make a reputation for themselves beyond what their famous fathers had accomplished, and Richard Parker, Lucius Fox, and Bruce Wayne, they all accomplished a lot. Of course, all of the would agree that their greatest accomplishment would be if their children would outstrip all of their accomplishments.  
  
“Thank you again for talking to me, Lena. I just want to make sure we’re all clear on the project, before we meet for it on Saturday.”  
  
The beautiful woman in front of Peter chewed on her pen coyly, before going back to her work. Dark hair, dark skin, vibrant blue eyes, soft, plump lips, and an angel face, along with a slender neck, firm breasts, a slender waist, and wide hips, along with long legs and sexy feet, Tamara Fox could be described in many words. Peter preferred to think of her as a babe, but her intelligence made her just that much more sexy.  
  
Right now, Tam kicked off her shoe and casually slid her stocking clad foot up Peter’s thigh. She reached the edge of his crotch with one of the feet. After a second’s pause and another smile, Tam smiled and did the same with her right foot, to jump the left.  
  
“Right, I agree, the legacy systems are in desperate need up an upgrade,” Peter said. “And we can extend the reach if we invest a little bit more money.”  
  
Lightly, Tamara rubbed circles around Peter’s manhood and caused it to swell deep within his pants. She knew the effect, and marveled at it. About as much as she marveled at Peter’s ability to hold a coherent conversation despite the fact he had been on the phone.  
  
“Of course, that would be a good idea,” Peter said. “And feasible...even without extending the budget. Oh, I agree, you need to push a project to its limits.”  
  
At the word “limits” Tamara rubbed the manhood up and down through his pants, going even faster. The blood rushing to Peter’s loins and the tent rising through his pants opened the door for Tam’s smooth, stocking covered toes and soles to pleasure her handsome business partner even more.  
  
Tamara casually cleared off as much as Peter’s desk as possible while giving him a magnificent footjob. Her thick, chocolate thighs, parted underneath a skirt which she casually slid up to reveal her panties to Peter. Tam dared Peter to react.  
  
“Oh, Tamara and Helena are on board with it,” Peter said. “I cleared it with them...and they’ll all in.”  
  
With a gasp, Tam accidentally dropped her pen, and it slid between Peter’s feet. Casually sliding her feet off of him, Tamara Fox crawled on her knees on the soft office carpet to get that pen.  
  
“Yes, Tam’s one of a kind,” Peter agreed. “I hope to work with you a lot...she does...Helena does...we all do...because of the good hard work Tam puts in, I think my focus would be broken.”  
  
She undid Peter’s belt and slid his pants down, and then his shorts came down. The massive endowment of the sexy, strong male came out. Tam greeted the head with a soft little kiss, sending shockwaves down Peter. Tam squeezed his balls and that resulted in Peter rising up to meet the woman’s juicy lips.  
  
“Oh, I’m fine, just a long day of running around,” Peter said. “Don’t worry….I do a lot of cardio. I’m in tip...top shape….I’ll be ready for Saturday.”  
  
A squeeze of his balls put Peter’s mind directly on the chocolate-skinned goddess pleasuring his cock and squeezing the young man’s balls.  
  
Peter wrapped up this conversation, hopefully before he wrapped up in Tamara’s mouth. The woman’s hot, passionate blowjob thrilled his loins. Every now and then, Tam slid as far back down to the base. She took him and took Peter extremely hard.  
  
“Saturday, yes, noon...good...talk to you then...yes Lena, I’ll take it easy.”  
  
Finally, Peter clarified the date for the meeting and hung up the phone. His full attention had been put on Tamara. Now with his hands free, Peter grabbed Tamara by the ponytail and shoved her down onto his pelvis. She made a surprised, but pleased, sound when slurping Peter’s manhood.  
  
“You’re a naughty girl, Ms. Fox,” Peter whispered.  
  
The foxy brunette’s eyes opened up and she stared at Peter with a faux innocent “who me?” type expression, Which prompted Peter to bury deep into Tam’s warm, tight, succulent mouth.  
  
Peter grabbed onto Tamara and rode out the last few seconds inside of her mouth. The pleasure in Peter’s loins shot forward and released several thick ropes of cum into Tamara Fox’s mouth.  
  
“Such a bad bitch.”  
  
Tamara looked pretty pleased with herself, because she referred to herself in such a matter personally. Professional in the boardroom, but a real sexual huntress in the bedroom. With all due apologies to the third member of their business Triumvirate who was regretfully in Europe.  
  
Like a sex goddess, the dark skinned beauty drank from Peter’s potent balls. She rubbed him up and down, until releasing Peter. She came up from air, slapping her lips together.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Tamara drank his cum down and made sure to keep her eyes locked firmly on Peter. She decided to sway her hips when doing so, and unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way. Peter’s eyes locked on Tamara’s ample bosom and flat, toned stomach.  
  
“Like something you see, Pete?” Tam asked him saucily.  
  
“All of it?” Peter asked.  
  
She was as fit as fuck and Peter could not resist ripping her skirt off. As suspected, Tam wore a black thong which exposed her ass. Her thick, juicy, chocolate booty. Which Peter put his hands all over, while bending Tamara over the desk. His cock, now swollen once again, slapped Tamara hard on the ass.  
  
“You like it when I slap your beautiful booty, don’t you?” Peter asked. “That ass was put on this Earth for spanking. You like when I grab it like this.”  
  
No denial came from Tamara. She hoped that Peter would ram his cock deep inside of her pussy. Tamara would like nothing better. But, Peter had other plans, rolling Tamara over and pinning her down on the desk.  
  
Tam’s large breasts came out, with dark nipples which made Peter’s mouth water. The web slinger pressed his mouth down on Tam’s erect nipple and sucked on it. A soft cry of passion emitted from the room. Peter doubled the pleasure by licking Tam’s juicy melons and sending her into a fit of endless lust.  
  
“Peter, I swear, tease me much more and I’ll….I’ll lose it!” Tamara cried out.  
  
The mentally pleasurable encounter grew several steps behind when Peter took Tam’s right nipple between his fingers and squeezed it. The bouncing breast enticed Peter and also showed Tam just how much her lover had to give. Oh, the hotness and the desire, increased tenfold.  
  
“My man,” Tam breathed. “Suck them...suck them like you own them.”  
  
Peter obeyed the whims of his lovely business partner and buried his face in her sweet dark chocolate orbs. He loved the aroma coming from Tamara when burying his face into her chest.  
  
So fucking hot right now, and Tamara hoped there was more. Peter lavished her breasts with more kisses and moved down her body. He stopped cold, just relishing in the moment. Peter placed his hands on the edge of Tam’s panties and jerked them down completely.  
  
“You’re choking for it,” Peter said.  
  
“I am,” Tamara said. “You lit a fire on me...are you going to put it out?”  
  
“You were the one that started giving me a footjob when I was on the phone,” Peter said. “So, you brought this onto yourself.”  
  
Tam’s wet, swollen mound, revealed. Her lips looked beautiful, and Peter buried his face between her delicious thighs to eat her out. Tamara Fox cried out in pleasure, increasing in pleasure. She dug down into Peter’s scalp and encouraged Peter to go forward, to munch on her pussy.  
  
Peter lapped up the sweet taste that was gushing from Tamara. She always looked so beautiful, and now at peak arousal, Tamara showed Peter just how sexy she could be. Peter tried to stay with it, tried to keep eating Tamara out.  
  
The orgasm released all over Peter’s face. Tamara pumped her hips up and squirted more juices all over Peter’s face than one could imagine.  
  
Glee spread over Tamara’s face when Peter rose up. His face covered in the evidence of the orgasm the beautiful woman had. Tamara pulled Peter up and made sure she sat on the desk. Tamara mounted Peter, her stocking clad legs rubbing against him from either side.  
  
“So, sexy,’ Tamara mewled.  
  
“Takes one to know one,” Peter bantered.  
  
“Let me clean up this mess,” Tamara said. “Because, it’s my fault it’s there.”  
  
As Tamara cleaned his face, Peter once again squeezed her breasts. Exploring those dark chocolate melons proved to send a tingle through Peter’s body. However, another spot on Tamara, another part of her luscious package just stuck out, ready to be grabbed.  
  
Before, Peter could get a good hold, Tamara took the plunge and shoved Peter inside of her. Oh, the warmth of her tight cunt, it felt so good, squeezing Peter extremely hard. Tamara looked him in the eyes as she bounced up and down on him.  
  
“Your hands are about where they need to be,” Tamara said. “Just a little bit lower.”  
  
Tamara closed around Peter and released his pole with her wet canal. Oh, that was so hot...so hot. Peter’s hands drifted over her body.  
  
“Don’t think I forgot,” Peter said. “This ass needs to be worshipped.”  
  
Peter almost forgot about her ass, which seemed like a crime. The web slinger wrapped his arms around Tamara while fucking her extremely hard. Their bodies merged with each other, Tamara closing rankings around Peter and releasing him with her clutching pussy.  
  
Up and down, pushing into her body and making her insides burn with desire.  
  
“That’s good,” Tamara moaned in his ear. “Keep it up...don’t you dare stop.”  
  
“I won’t stop,” Peter told her with a soft smile. “But, how about you cum for me?”  
  
Tamara jumped up and slammed her wet cavern down onto Peter’s engorged prick. The minute Peter Parker gripped Tamara Fox’s ass, she broke out into a smile. Peter loved playing with her ass, and it got her a little riled up to have it played with. Tamara was not going to lie.  
  
“YESSS!” Tamara sexily purred.  
  
She soaked Peter from the tip all the way down to the base. The next round proved to be even more rigorous than the first. Peter grabbed Tamara’s ass and pushed her down as hard as possible. Riding out her orgasm until the point where Tamara just flooded his prick with her sweet heaveningly juices, draining them all over his crotch to the very last drop.  
  
They switched positions and now Tamara was on her hands and knees. Peter put his hands down onto Tamara’s ass and teased her. He hung an inch away from sliding into Tamara.  
  
“I swear, just because you leave criminals hanging, it doesn’t mean you should leave a lady hanging,” Tam told him with sauciness dripping from her voice.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Peter said.  
  
After a long tease, Peter took the plunged, driving into Tamara. Peter cupped Tamara’s fleshy backside for leverage and worked into her, rocking her entire body. Hearing her screams just echo through the office and making her feel so good. Peter ramped up his motions, grabbing ahold of Tamara and smashing her hard.  
  
Tamara Fox’s entire mind entered a state of eternal pleasure. Peter knew all of all of the tricks, all of the ways to make her feel so good. In and out, Spider-Man went, sliding as deep into Tamara as humanly possible. He grabbed onto Tamara’s meaty cheeks and pushed all the way in.  
  
“DEEPER!” Tamara cried.  
  
The closer Peter got, the more Tam could feel the pleasure in her body beginning to take hold. She could hardly wait for Peter to blow a huge load inside of her. Tam’s tight walls clamped down and released Spider-Man, getting him closer and closer to that point where he was going to lose it completely inside of her.  
  
Yes, Tamara’s mouth hung open wide and she enjoyed the ride. Spider-Man had her, no question about it. He had Tamara and would not be letting go of her ass as he rode her, like there was no tomorrow. And Tamara sunk her nails down onto the bed to receive this hell of a spanking from Spider-Man.  
  
“That ass,” Peter said.  
  
“Yes, you love my ass,” Tamara said. “But, I would love if you put that cum you have for me someplace, I feel empty without it.”  
  
Oh, Tamara Fox knew precisely all of the ways to crank Peter’s large tool and make him ease deeper inside of her. Peter’s fingers touched Tam’s thick booty and rammed into her. While she pumped him, trying to drain Peter’s swinging balls of all they had for her.  
  
“You know you want to cum with me,” Tam said. “Give your sexy office slut your seed, Pete!”  
  
No matter how much Peter wanted to hold back and conserve his seed, Tam just demanded being painted on the insides. The web slinger shoved himself as far into her as possible, clinging onto Tam’s hips and releasing it, in a very heaveningly and tight squeeze.  
  
With one more grunt, Peter lost everything inside of Tam. He worked his hips back and forth, spilling blast after blast of seed into her. Several ropes full of Peter’s thick cum anointed Tam’s inside with a rapid fire explosion of seed.  
  
Tamara Fox squeezed her lover extremely hard. She wanted to drain every single last drop out of those balls. With Tam’s face contorted into a permanent expression of pleasure, she rocked back to milk Peter. And Peter shoved in, riding her to the point where Tam popped off with another great orgasm.  
  
“Oh, how can those balls hold so much?” Tamara murmured.  
  
A couple more thrusts before Peter sent his entire bounty into Tam’s body. He pressed up against the woman, digging his nails into her lower back.  
  
The second Peter pulled back up, Tam licked her lips. His half-softened, but half-hardened, prick stuck in the air, dripping with juices. Tam crawled closer towards him, careful to brush her breasts up against Peter’s balls. She grabbed Peter’s cock and pumped it until it was extremely hard.  
  
“Minx,” Peter told her.  
  
A devious smile spread over the face of the foxy brunette, until she leaned in deep-throated Peter. Tam looked as if she was having the time of her life when pleasuring Peter.  
  
She pulled away from Peter and left his engorged rod standing high in the air. Tam tightened her fingers around his pole and worked it.  
  
“So, I know you don’t have any meetings for a couple of hours,” Tam said. “Be a shame to waste that downtime...and a relaxed work environment is a happy work environment.”  
  
They had a very long lunch hour, which gave Peter and Tamara more time to play with each other and Peter to spend more time exploring every one of Tam’s tight, beautiful holes.  
  
“We have all of the time in the world,” Peter said. “Especially since I notice your performance improves after sex.”  
  
“Incentives always work,” Tam sassily told him.  
  
All the time in the world indeed. Tam’s eyes glazed over when Peter buried himself into her, her luscious legs moving to suck him in for a good long ride. And many happy endings for Tamara Fox and Peter Parker.  
 **End.**


End file.
